The Spikes on the Tale
by TheShadow666
Summary: Born into a dull world, growing up with fantasies, living in her dreams, Guinevere sees what truly exists. Fairies, dragons, and many mystical beings live among us, but what are they doing on Earth when they obviously come from another world...?
1. Chapter 1: My Story

**This is my second story – although it's published on the same day I posted my first story….ah well, I shall continue on once I get a good amount of reviews that I'm happy with – actually one review would make me extremely happy! So anyways if there is anything I need to fix in here or add please tell me! Also, I don't exactly know where this story is going so advice would be great! Thanks! And read on – if I have any readers…? Whatever -**

**The Spikes on the Tale**

Chapter 1: My story

Smiling faces. Light gleaming. Merry thoughts. Warmth flooding all over. My memories as someone young. Some toddler in the real world.

Glistening wings. Grotesque skin. Secrets contained. Magic seeping in all over. Those are my memories in my dreams.

Entering two new worlds at the same time brought me high up and other people down. They, unlike me, couldn't even breath in the magic that radiated out from me.

My parents weren't the kind to stash away all of my happiness. No, they accelerated my magical fever even higher. Some people would complain that this was mutiny. A child like me that's only three months old shouldn't act like I was in a sugar rush when I was listening to stories about myths.

When I turned one I knew a whole bunch of words. Words like fairies, trolls, giants, dwarves, mermaids, dragons, elves, angels, wizards, and magic. The sad part was that I didn't even know what tears looked like and never felt even a pinch of jealousy towards something.

All of that changed though when my grandmother got word of things and straightened everything up with my parents.

When they came home a month after I turned six news of disaster forced its way into my mind.

That day I learned how to cry and learned many dark and evil things that shouldn't have been spoken to my mind. My grandmother called this justice.

She says truth is greater than lies, even when lies are to protect others and truth is to destroy you. She said people had a right to take away someone's hopes and dreams just so someone could finally hear the nasty truth that could even tear up people in their adult years.

I never even liked my grandmother but now I hated her. She brought evil thoughts into my mind and death in my heart; something a six year old shouldn't have.

I started muttering words behind people's backs that wasn't even right. I never did that but my eight year old self took hold of it when my grandmother said more things that darkened my soul.

Our neighbor (who was my grandmother, moving to ensure that my life wasn't abolished by my parents) was evil. I knew it and every night I wished upon the moon for the devil to take her away.

She didn't last much longer in my life though. For she died of a heart attack (probably 'cause of how fat she was) and died a day before my birthday.

That birthday I turned ten was the best ever 'cause then all of the good things came rushing back into me. My parents also went back to their supporting selves and I felt like a little three year old once again.

After those dark years I grew stronger in my imagination and I saw fairies flitting around in the yard. Dwarves also popped up from the hedges and odd strangers suddenly transformed into zooming insects once they caught my eye. I didn't believe this was only my imagination.

Disaster struck again though when I caught wind of someone moving in next door to us' in the same house the old, fat, miserable and evil lady whom was grandmother used to live in.

One day after walking back from school, our new neighbor, Felicity, saw me trotting along and waved at me. My reply was to glare at her coldly and just walk away. Apparently she got a bit curious of me about why didn't treat her respectfully and decided to invite herself over.

When I walked inside the house that day I finally saw her clearly. She seemed to be around twenty years old and had short brown hair with clear hazel eyes. Her thin lips shined with her pearly white teeth stayed in my memory forever then because she appeared to never stop smiling.

I had dropped my backpack to the ground with a loud and obtrusive thud.

My feet didn't even slow down when I passed my parents and Felicity. Although I kept my eyes steady on her, a suspicious glint inside to hint that she not going to stay here for long.

"Guinevere! Come back here!" My mom had then commanded me.

"What? _Why_?" I kept walking on.

Guinevere! Don't be rude…she never acts like this," she then whispered to Felicity.

"I'm doing my homework!" And after that no one argued for me to stay down there anymore after I locked myself inside my room.

Red paint reflected the light from outside as I drew up my windows. Before me awaited my desk and I gladly sat down in relief. Scaly dragons, tall elves, multi-colored fairies, bald giants, magic consuming people, bright angels, and other creatures faced me. I had drawn all of them in hope of them coming alive and rushing me off to an adventure.

Scribbled words floated off pages of stories I've written to shoot me off into an amazing life.

Soon, all of my happy memories melted away as the door opened up to reveal Felicity.

"Hello, Guinevere," she said in her rich silky voice. I suddenly became jealous that she had a better voice than my croaky one.

"Having a good time – oh, you draw and write? How magnificent!"

I snorted.

"Guinevere, why do you hate me?" she finally gave in.

Her answer was never given and she gave up.

Unfortunately, I later learned that my parents had betrayed me.

They told Felicity about the nasty old neighbor which was my grandmother that seemed to have hypnotized this family into evil thoughts. Felicity seemed to have taken this information into great care for she called me the next day.

"Hey Guinevere," she said on the other line.

Silence.

"Ah, well, I can tell you still dislike me but I'm nothing like your grandmother. Honestly, I'm the exact opposite. Let me just explain something to you that you'll love to hear –" but I didn't hear the rest when I abruptly hung up the phone immediately.

Unfortunately, Felicity was still trying for me to like her but it didn't work until one day.

One night I heard a stranger noise. My eyes popped wide open and what I saw outside of my window amazed me.

A small body with a tiny fist was knocking on the glass of my window. Two golden wings were attached to its back. Long golden hair waved all the way down to her tiny bare feet.

I shot out of my bed like a bullet and streamed out to my backyard and what I glimpsed out there amazed me.

Candles holding writhing golden flames brought out the fluttering beings flying in the air. Fairies. Small people with upraised faces that held grumpy emotions stood on the ground in a downcast mood. Dwarves. Dragonflies flitted around everywhere and one even turned itself into a toad as it came crashing down to the ground.

In the middle of it all stood Felicity. My hatred towards her shattered as I ran over.

"So this is real," I said through tears, "it's not my imagination."

"Guinevere, it was never your imagination," and then, Felicity became a good friend of mine.

XXX

My life seemed to be made of polar opposite neighbors with dreams and nightmares mixed in but there's more to it. Felicity soon showed my parents this new world and they seemed to have woken up from a distant dream and became more carefree.

A year later Felicity became my godmother as my parents became ever closer to her.

Felicity told me many stories which I eagerly wrote down. I loved all the characters in her stories, even the evil ones.

I began searching for hidden creatures and they presented themselves to me for they felt my aura strong and trustworthy.

My parents did the same but went on even more extraordinary ones. This went on for about two years. And when I turned twelve I had many friends that belonged in a different world. I had no clue where they came from but didn't dwell too much on the thought.

Felicity took me to many places and presented me many fascinating things. One time I had spotted an elf and had gone up and hugged him right on the spot. Elves are tall and flawless so I had held onto his slim waist while he stood there bewildered.

One other time I had even glimpsed a dragon's egg. It was a purple mottled color and was as big as a small TV. We had to hurriedly dash out of there though when a huge blue dragon marched over to guard her offspring.

My parents had come home many times from other adventures and told fascinating tales. My life was content.

But one day my parents went off for an adventure and never came back. I shrugged this off for one of their adventures had lasted for at least two whole days.

On the third day of their absence Felicity came in to find me watching TV all by myself. She asked where they were but I had no answer to that.

Three years later and I still don't.


	2. Chapter 2: Hardships

**Ok, heres Chapter Two, and until I get at least one review I don't think I'll find any reason to continue….so heres this…**

Chapter two: Hardships

Heat burned my back as I trotted up to a massive building.

High school. Something I don't want to be in at this moment, especially since this is my first day to anew school. Yet it's only third quarter, the beginning of spring.

I had to transfer schools since I had accidently given someone the slip to burn down the old school without knowing what I did. It began on one of those mind numbing days when I spotted a phoenix perched outside of the schools window. I was closest to the window so I caught the bird's attention. I then gave it a hand wave that I was bored and stuck out my tongue acting like I was dead. The next moment the phoenix had burned down the school and itself. I'm still kind of shocked on what had happened.

Now I have to walk to this school 'cause for some reason it's closer.

My godmother takes care of me since my parents still haven't shown up yet. Somehow she believes I'll make friends here at this new school.

I don't think so. In my old school I didn't even have any friends so why should I have some in this school?

"Ha-ha!" A tiny voice squeaked in my ear, taking me out from my thoughts.

"Buzz off," I retorted as something with wings darted around my head.

"You have to spend your life in misery! And I get to do as I please! Ha-ha!" A tiny fairy then zoomed right in front of me. Wings flapped as fast as a hummingbird with long golden hair streaming down to its bare feet. Green leaves neatly wrapped around her pixie-like body and her face was contorted into a taunting smirk.

"I said, buzz off," I repeated and then added, "stupid fly."

"what? What did you just call me?" Her tiny shrieks were more like an outraged statement than a question but I ignored it.

"Well – you just a stupid human!" Her lame insult didn't effect me whatsoever but I replied anyway.

"Your name doesn't suit you. Rose, hmm…don't roses have thorns on them? Yup, that's definitely you. Just a thorn in my butt," And then I was stepping through the school doors and escaping Rose but entering hell.

XXX

My first class was Language Arts. I was to stand up and humiliate myself as I told everyone my name.

Next was Science. Nothing interesting.

Math came up and by that time I was already mentally exhausted.

Luckily, I had Art and the teacher complimented me on my drawings. Unfortunately, they were doodles of creatures and everyone laughed once they saw I had drawn a fairy. All except one. She just stared at me with an odd expression. I jumped to the conclusion that she was just trying to be nice to the new student and had tried not to laugh.

Next came Study hall. I was assigned a table next to a guy with messy black hair. That was all I saw of him for he was turned away from me, but I swear when I wasn't looking he was staring at me.

The bell rang and I hurried out of the classroom to get away from him. All through class my palms kept sweating and the dude had just weirded me out.

I didn't but did like the next period: lunch. I was starving but I had no friends to sit with.

I miserable sat at a table with two girls and one guy who all stared at me when I sat down.

"Is – is it ok If I sit here?" I asked them politely but no need, for they quickly turned away and started talking once again.

Lunch wasn't all that fun at all and I urged the clock to tick faster as I sat there eating my sandwich.

"Hi," someone said behind me and I twirled around to see the girl from Art who hadn't laughed at my drawings.

"hey," I mumbled back and quietly ate my sandwich again. I glanced back at her and saw that she had long sandy hair with kind blue eyes.

"My name is Evelyn," she said and I popped back out from my thoughts.

"Cool – oh uh, - I'm Guinevere," I immediately bit out of my sandwich to stop myself from blabbing on.

"Cool," she then emptied the brown bag se had with her and contents of food spilled out. I couldn't believe she was actually sitting with me.

Unfortunately though she didn't speak to me at all. Didn't even glance my way and chewed again unhappily on my almost gone sandwich.

The hour passed and I walked on to History. I entered and the teacher gestured for me to sit in the far corner, the seat closest to the window. I was so glad that I got to sit by the window that I didn't notice that the dark haired guy sat next to me until a weird feeling settled over me.

I immediately jerked my head around to see glimpse the back of his head. I squinted suspiciously at him even though he couldn't see me. Then I gazed out the window and day dreamed throughout the whole class.

The last class I was forced to go to was P.E. Well, actually, I love P.E. but at the end of the school day I'm too tired out to do anything.

The P.E. teacher presented me to my spot on the gym floor – all the way in the back for she was going alphabetic order. My last name is Zade. So, obviously, I'm the last one in the squad line.

After we all got dressed in the locker rooms (after I actually got myself a P.E. locker) Mrs. Adams lined us all up for exercises.

"Alright, down to the ground for twenty pushups! One…two…three…four –"

My arm muscles didn't burn from the excursion, nor did they shake from the load they held up. I was used to this stuff, I'm definitely fit.

"pair up with a partner and get a racket and birdie for bad mitten," Mrs. Adams announced. Cheers and groans echoed around the gym room.

I just shrugged. The only problem I saw in this is finding a partner part.

I scanned around the room eagerly, my hope fading e=inch by inch as I glimpsed pairs joining and ni singles in sight. My mossy green eyes kept roaming around the gym floor but saw no one in sight.

"Don't have a partner?" The P.E. teacher came up from behind me, seriously startling me.

"Er, no," I admitted, my head dipped down a bit.

'Then…ah, you can pair up with Kalyani – the girl over there," the teacher directed me to the far corner of the gym. In the shadows of the corner stood a small girl with long black hair that hung in grimy tangles down to the small of her back. I tried to look at her face but could only see a small red line representing her mouth. Her long black greasy bangs covered up most of her face.

I shakily glanced back at Mrs. Adams, shocked, but she wasn't standing besides me any longer. I then stared back at the girl and thrust out my trembling hand.

"H-hi," I said awkwardly and to my surprise the girl shrank back in the corner and whimpered.

"Oh – um, are you ok?" I dared to edge a little closer to the dirty looking girl – I mean not in that way but her clothes had patched of slimy mud and – wo is that _blood_?

"What the –" I whispered and stepped closer to the timid girl and examined the dried blood on her clothes. It astonished me that the school hadn't made her take off these clothes – or had they somehow not noticed?

"Hey – what are you doing!" A commanding voice shattered my bewilderment and I froze. A hand settled roughly on my shoulder and I was thrust spinning around to face the same black-haired guy that was in my study hall and History classes.

"Oh – you. What are you doing?" The boys stare penetrated mine and I felt void and weak. My mind seemed to shrink back in turmoil and I couldn't speak for a couple of seconds. Then, the cold vales of reality crashed down upon me and I forced myself to speak.

"Why is this blood on her shirt?" I indicated to the whimpering girl. All the boy did was glance at the girl but then slid his gaze back to me. Unexpectedly, a slow sly smile began to spread on his face.

"That's _mud_," he snickered.

"No, it's not," I beckoned for the girl to come over here but she shrunk further back in the corner. I sighed and tried to pull the boy over towards the girl but he wouldn't budge. I then sighed in a more infuriating tone and my temper rose.

"Come over here and look for yourself," I demanded him.

I brought him over to the girl and he actually followed me this time. I then presented him to the girl's ragged features. Scratches traced the outline of her body and dried up blood was smeared around the sleeves of her shirt.

"Huh, what do you know, that is blood," he said but for some odd frustrating reason he still had that sly smile plastered on.

"Well what's so funny about _that_?" I shouted, infuriated at his demeanor towards the ruined girl.

"Pathetic," the boy muttered, but not to me – to the girl. Now his eyes glazed with anger and something sort of…evil. His smile no longer layed superior on his face but a firm upset line replaced it.

"Can't hide this from her eyes either now?" His voice grew a bit louder as his face leaned in closer to the easily frightened and frail girl.

"Uh what –"

"Pathetic," the angry guy repeated, cutting me off while still glaring at the cowering girl. And once those words were spoken tendrils of wispy dark misty vines snaked out and wrapped themselves around the girl. She shrieked out in terror, the scream roused me from my gaping self and I glanced around to see a black sphere cloaked around us three. No body appeared to have seen us. Nobody seemed like they heard us or saw us for that matter and I began to get a bit freaked out.

He black smoke kept raveling themselves around the poor girl as she repetitively screamed for help. I could see that the black stuff was scary but was it seriously necessary to over venerate – but then I realized why she was yelling in fear. As the smoke came in contact with her skin a red line tore itself down her arm. She screamed out in pain as the blood began to drip down and formed a puddle of red liquid at my feet. I hadn't even registered the amount of blood until now.

"Stop! Stop! What the hell are you doing to her!" I screeched at the guy and flung myself at him. My fist hit him squarely in the jaw and he stumbled back, apparently surprised at my sudden move.

"Don't intervene and the same may not come to you," he replied mysteriously and laughed in amusement at my puzzled expression.

"Dude, just. Let. Her. Go," I commanded with my teeth grinding against each other.

A light flared before my eyes and I saw that part of the guys hand was burnt as if fire had seized his fingers. He glanced down at his slightly blackened hand, mystified, then advanced on me.

My back hit the cold stone wall the boy had shoved me into. Something evil lurked in his dark eyes yet he had that sardonic smirk back on his face.

Then I felt the snake-like tendrils start to wrap themselves around my body. I feared for them digging into my skin as I squirmed around. But the boy's firm hand was on my shoulder and I couldn't seem to move anywhere.

His face was only centimeters away from mine and no matter what I did I could not look away from his eyes.

"Why do you feel the need to intervene?" He said simply but his voice sounded rick and silky. His finger cupped my chin in a mocking way and that eluded me from his voice. I twitched my chin away from his finger, completely annoyed by him.

"What do you think you're doing to that poor girl?" I began to be even more aware as that spiraling darkness tightened ever so slightly around me.

"That's not you business obviously," his face was so close that I could feel his hot humid breath on me. It was no wonder the tentacle vines didn't wrap themselves around him. Well maybe they were closer to me than he was – an unsatisfying thought.

"Er, personal space here," I told him to back off but all he did was widen that annoying smirk of his.

"Getting a bit afraid there aren't you now?" He asked in a creepy whisper as his fingers raked my arm. And just like that, four blood red marks were etched on my skin once his fingers withdrew from me.

"What the hell? Really?" I shouted at him. Now the pain I should be feeling from those cuts was beginning to set in. And it stung, surprisingly they seemed like shallow cuts but they hurt like hell – I also noticed that the ring of darkness was close to contact with my skin and the boy was edging closer to me too. The truth is, I really do have space issues.

"Now, I need some information from you…" he trailed off as he began to fondle with a strand of my long dark blonde hair. I shoved my head away from his fingers but that created movement throughout my body and the arm with the four claw marks grazed the black mist. And now a dash was slashed across the four marks. Blood seeped down and I sucked in my breath. These cuts seriously felt like your arm was being hacked off.

"What information? I barely know who you are!" I glanced down at the swirling black smoke and dark force field around us, "or what you are," I finished.

"He chuckled, "my name's Zane."

"And…" I nodded for him to continue.

He shrugged, "and….give me the information and you can walk away unscathed.

I looked at him in shock," are you serious? That's all you'll give me and _unscathed_? You can definitely see these scratch marks you gave me!" Zane didn't seem to be listening to me but was once again twiddling with a piece of my hair.

"Will you stop that?" I twitched away and received an even deeper cut from the encircling black smoky strings.

Zane's smile grew wider.

"So you don't like me near you and you say you have space issues."

"All true," I answered back.

"Well, get used to my company," he growled back at me.

"Yeah right, I'm never gonna go anywhere near you after this," I remarked coldly.

"Why do you think you'll survive after this?" Zane's gaze flicked to mine and held my green eyes with his.

I gulped, "are you kidding me?"

"Now why would I?" His sly grin grew.

"You can't just freaken kill me! It's absurd! Like your name – yeah! I mean whose name is Zane!" I tried to make fun of his name to somehow distract him but didn't falter whatsoever.

"You know what? I'm not going to kill you. Your amusing and that'll entertain me enough to live through with my plan."

"W-what? I _amuse_ you?" I got a simple nod from him, "your joking right? This is all some odd dream of mine. I bet I got hit on the head with a birdie and fell on the floor unconscious." I stated in horror.

"Some dreams are real," I looked up at Zane and saw him silently laughing at me. I drew my mouth into a thin line and glared at him.

"You _are_ amusing. Well, see you later." He pulled on my hair for one last annoying scheme and walked away. The dark folds around me seeped onto the ground. But just as I thought they were finally gone they suddenly emerged into a huge misty snake. Cloudy patched of the darkness swirled around as it hissed vehemently at me. I stood there in fear, rooted to the spot. But the snake didn't come after me, no, it started to slither towards the girl in the corner whom I had completely forgotten all about.

The blackened vines no longer warped around but now the snake began its perilous strike at the sobbing half-conscious girl.

I stayed frozen to the spot, unable to move. It was either my fear that kept me from saving her or Zane's dark energy.

In a fraction of a second the snake launched itself at the girl. A blood piercing scream pierced the area as the body folded in on itself and crumpled to the ground. A lifeless form lay at my feet. Dread curled at the back of my throat, urging bile to push the scream that wanted to come bursting out of me. I held onto my paralyzed fear though and drew myself up for the snake to come for me.

The snake was nowhere to be seen though. It had simply disappeared along with the force field that had cloaked the people inside it from prying eyes. I looked back at the girl and saw that her body had disintegrated into the dark coiling fabric that had spun around both of and that had shaped the snake.

Her dark blood then began to slowly seep into the cracks between the wooden floors of the gym. I stood there, shocked, and looked back and forth repeatedly between the students and the girl that no longer cowered in this corner.

Some unknown poor girl had just died from a disturbing mysterious guy and no one would know. What a sad way that was to die.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpectedness

**Authors NOTE!**

**Ok, so heres Chapter 3 to The Spikes on the Tale! Well I've got a reviewer – yea! Also, I don't know how to reply to reviews so if anyone knows how to I'd love to know! And so, to reply to **So True** I agree that the last chapter is creepy! Even though I wrote it I know it's creepy, I just love to write dark and creepy things (although, the last chapter wasn't exactly **_**dark**_**, just creepy). Anyways if there is anything that needs to be fixed in this story/chapter I'd love to hear it! Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Unexpectedness

Puffy clouds; sparkling sunlight, Piercing blue sky, Shifting greenery, Blossoming flowers, Thorny bushes, The whistle of wind.

And also, a pesky fairy.

A tiny fist rapped the back of my head in a fierce manner from a flitting fairy that hovered in front of me.

"What'd you do that for?" I cried out. All Rose did was stick her tongue out at me.

"That's what you deserve," she squeaked.

"Can you just get away from me!" I yelled out at her with all of my frustration backing me up.

Roses crystal blue eyes widened in shock, "something happened today! At that school! What was it?"

"Nothing happened," I lied.

"Something did! You're sitting on the roof, you're in a moody mood, you –" Roses eyes grew even larger – if that was possible.

"No." I tried to quickly swat her away.

"You like a guy!" she squealed.

"Are you kidding me? I stood up in my aggravation, but that was a bad idea. I slipped on ne of the roofs tiled edges and almost fell down to the ground but caught myself just in time.

"Ha-ha! You almost fell to your death!" Rose snickered at my clumsiness. My hand automatically shot out and wacked Rose higher into the air. She flew feet away from me and when she fell onto a higher part of the roof she turned to glare back at me. Hurt emotions were etched across her tear glistened face before she suddenly whizzed away.

Guilt clenched inside of me and I collapsed back into a sitting position with my knees drawn up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared out into the horizon.

Birds flapped in the air while chirping to one another. They teased me from the care freeness of the world.

Lazy clouds drifted across the sky yet they mocked me of how independent and free they were. Clouds could go anywhere the pleased.

Towering trees swayed in the wind, beckoning me to unravel the old secrets they had carried on for centuries.

Yet the nature of everything out here became twisted in my vision.. The birds began giving me evil red piercing eyes and shrieked malevolent bird cries into the night – wait, night? Yes, everything was dark now – _felt_ dark. The clouds turned themselves into slithering dark vapors that now creeped in the shadows. The trees had grown gnarled and twisted. They held evil thoughts and no longer beckoned but seduced miners to dig deep into those thoughts. In the night, a werewolf howled. And then I became completely submerged in this new feeling.

This new feeling of being known, being cared for; being powerful. Escaping this world warped my optimism of Earth.

In just a matter of seconds, my first suicidal thought crashed itself deep inside of me.

You could call it depression but this type of feeling felt stronger. It lured me into trust the feeling and that's exactly what I did.

Before I knew it, I was falling; falling off the roof, falling to my doom.

XXX

I awoke to a dream. A mystical dream.

Apparently, in the dream, I was lost. Lost in a beautiful field. There was a glistening pond stretched out before me with flowers reaching up to the sky. Dark green spikes of grass whistled within the soft breeze passing by. A few willow trees bent their vines to just skim the glassy surface of the pond. Lovely sounds floated by as birds passed over head, chirping away the song they had to sing to the world.

The place was amazing.

To make it even better a dragon stood across the pond with its moss green wings stretched out to the clouds. The creature was massive! Its long neck arched its head up high with spikes trailing down in a line across its scaly neck. Huge paws with sharp wicked claws embedded itself in the soft soil. The spikes traced down to the end of its tail as it swished side to side, sweeping the grass this way and that.

The luminous sun beat down on the dragon to cause the scales to glisten in the sparkling light. Lazy clouds drifted by, blocking out the sun for just mere seconds and then floating smoothly away.

All was quiet then. No birds peeped the stirring of the leaves and grasses stood motionless, and the thumping of the dragons tail abruptly ended.

"Who are you?" A mysterious voice swept across the air and pounded in my mind. I cast around wildly but no living being existed in this dream except for the dragon. Yet the dragon hadn't spoken, it had not moved its mouth. The creature just stood there, gazing at me with its unblinking yellow eyes.

"W-what…?" I trailed off in bewilderment. The dragon immediately shifted its paws – in uncertainty? No, that couldn't be right – wait could the dragon actually be somehow speaking to me? Well, it is a dream.

"Are you speaking to me?" I shouted out to the dragon. It ducked its head in acknowledgement. Just that movement from this amazing creature suddenly got me excitement. I was conversing with a dragon! Even if this is a dream I'm finally talking to a dragon – that probably is only a figment of my imagination though.

"Yes." Silence grew after that and I finally opened my mouth to break it.

"So…what's up?" I started out lamely. The dragon titled its head sideways in confusement.

"What's the purpose of this dream?" I tried again.

"Who are you?" It repeated.

"Well, I'm…I'm Guinevere," I started out, "who are you?"

"Are you the one who upset the fairy?" The dragon's melodious voice seemed to get a bit higher and lost its mysteriousness. It sounded almost…childish.

"Rose? Yeah, she as getting on my nerves," replied, "But…I do feel a bit bad about it." I confessed.

The dragons opened its eyes wide, "you see it?"

"See what…?" I asked slowly.

"The fairy," it answered back simply.

"Well yeah, I see her almost everyday. And let me tell you, it's annoying – _she's_ an annoyance," I retorted back. And then, suddenly, the corners of the dragon's mouth twitched upward until a full, odd-looking smile rested on the dragons face. A roar shrieked out of the dragons smiling mouth, sounding like a messed up laugh suited for a creature with this size and feature. The dragons feet then collapse underneath itself as it began to roll around the in the smooth grassy field.

"Um…what's so funny?" I asked cautiously.

"You….friend of…fairies…" the laughing creature gasped out between hiccupping roars.

"Hey! You can talk!" I instantly shouted out as I realized it had spoken from its mouth, not its mind.

The laughter abruptly ended as the dragon appeared to draw this in.

"I have forgotten…this is a dream," it said aloud.

"Yeah, a pretty realistic one," I scoffed out. The dragons head shot up high at that and it narrowed its eyes at me.

"Why did you fall off?" It asked suspiciously.

"Fall off? Fall of what?" I asked in bewilderment.

"The house," the dragon said.

"Oh yeah…" My recent scene of falling off of my house. This strange feeling had overcome me and I had started fading out and the next thing I knew I was falling. I don't remember hitting the ground though because I had instantly fallen unconscious. "Am I dead?" My head swiveled around the dream world in case of some sign that pointed to the gateway of Heaven – or Hell.

"I saved you," I whirled my head back to where the dragon stood and saw kindness and its curiosity blazing in its fierce gaze. "You were falling and I caught you," it finished off.

"Did anyone see you?" My eyes grew wide out of fear of this amazing creature being caught.

The creature shook its head, "I'm too fast," it smiled slyly – as close to a sly human smile as it could possibly get. The dragons smile was funny to look at and I smiled in return.

"What's your name?" I finally asked for it had not answered my question of who it was before.

The dragon gathered itself up, lifting up its head and proudly stating out," Savion of the northern-high peaked mountains."

I laughed aloud, "Alright Savion, what mountains are you speaking of?"

Savion looked down at me strangely, "the northern-high peaked ones of course."

"No, I mean what kind of mountain names I would know?"

Savions face seemed to drop," Oh…never paid attention to my…studies of human world." The dragon paused for a moment, obviously thinking hard, and then continued on, "Apar…Aparkadia…No. It – its Appachia…"

"Appalachian" I answered for him and his eyes brightened at the word.

"Yes! That's it! Appalachian Mountains. Northern part is where I lived," Savion finished off.

"Savion….?" I said his name while I was processing the information I had about dragons in my mind, "how old are you?"

"One hundred and seventy three!" He announced gleefully. I furrowed my brows in concentration. Every fifty years for a dragon is a human year. So he was about four and a half years old. Yet he seemed to know a lot more than a four year old would – well of course, dragons are more intelligent than humans.

"Then why are you away from your home?" I asked silently and just like that, the dream became absolutely still and soundless.

Savion dropped his gaze to the floor and didn't answer.

"Sorry…Is-is it personal?" I apologized. Savion nodded his head but did not speak.

I shifted my feet nervously, unsettling the ground and leaving a huge imprint of where I stood. Finally, my mouth opened to bring out words to end the painful silence, "where are you staying now?" I asked with care.

"With…you…?" Savion asked hopefully, bringing his shining, pleading eyes up to mine.

It was hard saying no, but I had to.

"My godmother….and I don't know where I could hide you. I'm sorry…sorry about whatever happened for you to be driven from your home with no place to go…" I bit down on my lip.

"What about the small mountain you have out front?" Savion asked me curiously.

"The small mountain…? Oh yeah! The dirt hill right across from the street? That sounds fine except…" I trailed off in thought. In front of my house, just across the street lay a massive dirt hill. There were many branches sticking up feet from the ground with high grasses too. The hill could probably fit three full grown dragons – inside the hill. Outside, on top of it would be too noticeable, the sticks and plants wouldn't be able to hide a young dragon.

"I'm sorry….but your too big," I apologized once again.

Savion shook his massive head, "Yes I could! I can dig a cave out!" He flexed his mighty claws as he stated out enthusiastically.

My green eyes grew wide in comprehension, "Yes! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I thumped my palm against my forehead at my own stupidity while Savion looked down at me in concern. "We could dig a large hole in the dirt hill for you to live in and hide you by covering up the hole so no one tries to go in!" Now my excitement came out in huge bursts of energy and I felt I could sprout wings and fly up as far as this dream could allow.

"Yea! A new home with a new friend!" Savion stretched his mouth so wide to form a smile that looked as if he could've torn his jaw off by just smiling. Yet I grinned in return.

"But, wait…" I trailed off in confusion and Savion glanced up at me warily – probably assuming I had found a flaw in the plan – which I sort of did.

"This is just a dream," I yelled out in clear frustration.

"Some dreams are real," Right when Savion said that I froze in shock and fear. My new dragon friend seemed to realize that and looked at me anxiously.

"What is wrong?"

I gritted my teeth together as the horrible memory of my gym period just today flickered through my mind. The poor suffering girl, the evil mysterious boy, and those black twisting vines that cause such immense pain…

Zane had said the exact same thing Savion just announced to me. Could this be a normal dream that drew memories from the reality of life? Or could this dream be manipulated by that creepy Zane character?

Or, you know, this could just be some odd, messed up coincidence.

"I'm waking up," I immediately declared.

"What?" Savion asked out loud, obviously perplexed by my outburst.

"I want out. Wake me up. Now." I hissed out from under my breath in my threatening tone.

Savion appeared a bit startled – and crushed…but I would not be deceived. Savion could be Zane or some other evil thing in disguise. I couldn't trust him at all.

"O-ok…" Savion stuttered for the first time.

And then…I awoke. Red blurred in my vision as everything came back into focus.

I was in my room, lying peacefully on my bed – well, that is until I jolted up the next second I realized I was awake.

Soon, though, without realizing it, my head plopped back down on my pillow and sleep overtook me once again – except no one invaded my dreams this time.


End file.
